


Unfairness

by SavioBriion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG13, 2007. Ever since the age of four, Remus's life had been fraught with unfairness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfairness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Look at this, Moony!" Sirius Black slung an arm casually around Remus Lupin's shoulders and pulled him towards the window. "Just look at that sunset. Isn't it gorgeous?" The dark-haired boy had apparently not noticed the shiver that had run through his lycanthrope friend at his touch.

Remus gazed out at the red-stained clouds, wishing this moment could last forever - just himself and Sirius, gazing into a sunset... The rosy light cast a reddish hue on his pale hands, and indeed, the rest of his body. Bloodstained hands. _I am a werewolf - a dangerous Dark creature. I can never fall in love, marry, or have children; especially not with another man._

He turned to Sirius, only to find himself gazing into a pair of warm grey eyes. It was almost like an oxymoron, warm grey... and yet wasn't Sirius himself a living oxymoron in his family's eyes? A Black on the side of Light, sorted into Gryffindor? Sirius smiled at him, and for a moment all of Remus's thoughts seemed to pause. They were so close... Remus leaned forward slightly, his heart thudding, and his lips parting, as Sirius closed the distance between them.

Ever since the age of four, Remus's life had been fraught with unfairness. But when he looked into Sirius's eyes, or kissed Sirius, all the unfairness seemed to melt away. And as he watched Sirius's body fall beyond the veil, curving in a graceful arc, all he could think of was the unfairness of life.


End file.
